mlpfandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Нам пощастить
Нам пощастить ( ) — дев'ята пісня шостого сезону My Little Pony: Дружба – це диво, яка була виконана в епізоді "З перчинкою". У цьому номері, виконаному в Боллівудському стилі, Реріті й Пінкі Пай розповідають Коріандру Кумину й Шафрон Масалі відповідно свої способи покращити ресторан «Смакота»: Реріті вважає, що ресторан не повинен відставати від модних закладів Кантерлота, а Пінкі вірить, що він повинен залишатися таким, яким є. Українська версія = thumb|300px|Пощастить нам напевне, повір. :Реріті ::Знаю я, як успіх знайти, ::Течії модні знаю всі. ::Довести ти хочеш, що тобі до снаги — ::Будь таким, як хочуть вони. :Пай ::Знаю я, що страви твої ::Смачні та солодкі як мед. ::Треба тобі заманити гостей. ::Готуй, будь собою, вперед! :Пай і Реріті ::Нам пощастить, я знаю, пощастить. ::Пощастить нам напевне, повір. ::Нам вдасться все, клянуся, вдасться все. ::Нам вдасться все, лиш дивись і вір. :Реріті ::Швидко змінись, якщо хочеш гостей. ::Повір мені, я знаю що кажу. ::Прошу, схаменись, настав час для змін. ::Лови вже удачу свою. :Пай ::Собою будь, адже ти — це ти. ::Власний курс незмінно тримай. ::Ти така як є, хай там що, та не слід ::Під інших прогинатись, ти знай! :Пай і Реріті ::Нам пощастить, я знаю, пощастить. ::Пощастить нам напевне, повір. ::Нам вдасться все, клянуся, вдасться все. ::Нам вдасться все, лиш дивись і вір. :Пай ::Будь собою. :Реріті ::Будь як усі. :Пай ::Вір у себе. :Реріті ::До цілі дійди. :Пай і Реріті ::Ми допоможемо усе влаштувати, ::Ми знаємо як слід, і скоро знати будеш і ти! ::Нам пощастить, я знаю, пощастить. ::Пощастить нам напевне, повір. ::Нам вдасться все, клянуся, вдасться все. ::Нам вдасться все, лиш дивись і вір. |-| Оригінальна версія = thumb|300px|Пощастить нам напевне, повір. :Реріті ::Here's what I know: ::If you want to succeed ::You must follow the trends, that's the key ::If you want to show ::That you've got what it takes ::You must be what they want you to be :Пай ::Here's what I know: ::Your food is so good ::The flavor's so fancy and free ::You just need to show ::That unique sense of taste ::Go on, be yourself, let them see :Пай і Реріті ::It's gonna work ::I know it's gonna work ::It's gonna work out just fine, trust me ::It's gonna work ::I swear it's gonna work ::It's gonna work out just fine, you'll see! :Реріті ::You need to change ::If you want to compete ::But fear not, for I know what to do ::I know it feels strange ::But trust me, when we're done ::We'll make sure that you're a hit, too :Пай ::Don't ever change ::Being different is good ::Don't let what others do be your cue ::Never rearrange ::'Cause somepony said you should ::Just trust your heart, it will know what to do :Пай і Реріті ::It's gonna work ::I know it's gonna work ::It's gonna work out just fine, trust me ::It's gonna work ::I swear it's gonna work ::It's gonna work out just fine, you'll see! :Пай ::Be unique :Реріті ::Just be the same :Пай ::Trust your heart :Реріті ::You'll make your name :Пай і Реріті ::We'll help you every step of the way ::Because we know what you need to do ::And you should know it too ::It's gonna work ::I know it's gonna work ::It's gonna work out just fine, trust me ::It's gonna work ::I swear it's gonna work ::It's gonna work out just fine, you'll see! en:It's Gonna Work ru:It's Gonna Work pl:It's Gonna Work